Just an Ordinary Day
by Mr.Tang Lung
Summary: Certain blue ninja is on a mission to create an alliance with Edenia. In the process he will have to deal with the queen herself. Piece of cake...isn't it?
1. An ordinary day

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND NEITHER I GET ANY PROFIT FROM THIS!**

 **"JUST AN ORDINARY DAY"**

The sun was setting, hiding itself behind humongous mountains. Not only providing an exceptional view but also giving a needless to say perfect example of the immense beauty Edenia had to offer. This alone made him think about how different his life would have been if only he hadn't been a lin kuei...he would probably be enjoying the simple yet unforgettable pleasures of the realm. Nevertheless, he wasn't planning to stay any longer in that paradisiacal land. No, he was actually on an essential mission for his clan. The Lin kuei had recently discovered an ancestral tomb which was said to held an old map. A map which, according to the legend, had the exact location of something of great importance for the grandmaster. Of course the tomb was in Edenia, a realm which wasn't familiar at all when relationships between clans were concerned. So, long story short, the Lin kuei sent one of its top members to began negotiations, Sub-Zero. He had to ensure a clear path between the clan and their goal and also establish a possible alliance with the edenian queen, Sindel.

 _"(This halls are huge! I can't imagine how people manage to pass through them everyday...well, if there were people who pass around here everyday...)"_ Thought the ninja as he roamed that gigantic palace which was none other than the home of the royal family of Edenia. Despite being such an importan place for that realm, the man couldn't really figure why there wasn't nobody around. At the entrance of the palace he was told to wait at the main hall for the queen to receive him but she never did.

Realizing the importance of his task, Sub-Zero decided to go look for the queen himself and so he did. Large hallways, empty rooms, locked rooms, stairs, stairs and more stairs. It was a genuine maze. _"Edenians have such a weird way to receive guests...I wouldn't be surprised if a masked assassin came out of nowhere...and I AM supposed to be a masked assassin, I am not made for this kind of stuff...uh?"_ Thought out loudly the ninja just before coming across a velvet carpet, the carpet was actually a trial. Perhaps, it would led him to the throne room...he didn't hesitate for a second and followed the path, in less than two minutes he reached the end of the trial, which came in the form of a huge ebony door with velvet symbols engraved and golden knobs.

 _"(This must be the throne room. Lets see what happens...)"_ Thought the young warrior as he knocked the doors, nobody answered. Thus he knocked again but this time more forcefully. Again, there was no reply. He was about to knock yet again but when his hand was an inch away from the door, it finally opened. However, he could immediately tell that was no throne room, as a matter of fact, it was the queen's private chamber.

A creamy skinned and voluptuous figure emerged from the doorway, she was only wearing a black thin robe which was way too short for earthrealm standards, it didn't let much to the imagination. His eyes opened widely and his jaw fell like if it weighted a thousand pounds, he had heard about the beauty women from that realm had but this was a whole new level. His amusement was such, that he didn't realize how evident was the fact that his gaze was buried deep in her cleavage.

The woman cleared her throat, in an effort to draw his attention back to her face. After three tries she managed to snap him out of it. _"You definitely aren't one of the servants nor one of my warriors...I will take a guess and say you are that earthrealm man the messenger talked about...I must admit though, I really was not expecting visits of any kind today, as you could probably tell by my current...outfit"_

Realizing how his mistake had led him to that awkward situation, Sub-Zero quickly removed his mask, his hood and bowed. _"My deepest and most sincere apology, your highness! I should have let you know that my arrival was going to suffer some modifications. I sincerely hope you didn't change your mind about our deal because of this insignificant act of clumsiness! I'll come back later and-"_ The queen suddenly interrupted his speech.

 _"Why? I can tell you are quite exhausted after travelling all the way from earthrealm to here. Thankfully you are still young and have more energy to spare than most of elder people. With that said I would not dare to prolong your exhaustive experience around here any further, besides, it definitely would be rude from me if I ignore such a handsome guest...I suppose I must make up for all the troubles you had and receive you immediately"_ Said the mature woman while doing a little gesture with her index finger only to turn around and walk back into the room. Sub-Zero remained freeze in his place, he wasn't sure of what to do. Whether he needed some kind of permission of he just simply had to wait there...he did the last one, of course. _"Pardon me if I am ignorant but I don't think that ignoring a queen in earthrealm is considered an act of politeness"_ Spoke the queen.

The man quickly followed her and stepped into the room, its atmosphere was definitely exotic and majestic but also seductive. Large windows, purple carpets and curtains, marbled floors and incense but perhaps the feature that stood out the most was the luxurious bed in which the queen slept, it had violet covers, dark wooden edges with pieces of gold incrusted within them and several pillows with different forms and sizes. One didn't had to be an expert to tell that bed was absolutely comfortable and soft. _"Holy...! This room is stunning, I have never seen a royal chamber before, not to mention being inside one!"_ Sub-Zero said to himself loudly.

 _"It seems that you rather staring at my furniture than at me. You certainly aren't like any other man I ever knew...or women. How odd can it be?"_ Said Sindel, who was now sitting at one of the bed's edges, facing him. _"Either earthrealm men surely have higher standards when it comes to beauty OR time has finally taken away all of my charms"._

 _"(Crap! This must be one of those trap-questions) With due respect, your highness. Please do not be silly, the appeal of your figure would make even the most stunning young lady from earthrealm writhe in envy! Your unmatchable beauty is only surpassed by your unique manners and skill in kombat! And yes, I heard the stories about how prosperous was your kingdom before Shao Kahn's onslaught"_ Sub-Zero was sweating, the last thing he needed was provoking a conflict with another realm.

The queen released a brief laughter, gave him a warm smile and replied. _"Oh stop it! You are going to make me blush! Anyway, I think we wasted too much time already. So, what brings you here emmm...? You didn't tell me your name yet"._

 _"Oh, silly me! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Sub-Zero, an emissary of the Lin Kuei"_ Said the young man as he walked towards the queen, not letting his shyness control him anymore. _"Not long ago, the location of an ancient tomb was revealed to our grandmaster. This tomb belongs to a former member of our clan, who was widely known for his intelligence and knowledge of the realms, you could call him a legend, if you will. This legendary Lin Kuei took with him several invaluable treasures before dying and presumably hid them in the place that ultimately became his grave, which is located here in Edenia"._

 _"So basically you and your clan want to retrieve those precious treasures but without disturbing the peace here in my realm and the only way to do that is to create an alliance with me...am I correct?"_ Sindel was used to receive that kind of news from greedy foreigners whose minds were dominated by gula and lust for glory, she also was used to deal with them sometimes even personally but something was different this time, the young warrior who was standing before her didn't seem to have shady intentions at all. He was just a pawn doing a pawn's job, risking his life for the sake of others, doing what was absolutely necessary to accomplish his task. She couldn't lie to herself, at the very least she found this appealing in a way. _"You are not just Sub-Zero aren't you?"_ Sindel gently inquired.

 _"I...uh...not supposed to say my real name during a mission, sorry"_ Answered the warrior, feeling a little uncomfortable by the odd nature of the question. Never before someone asked what was his name during a mission, just his brothers from the Lin Kuei actually knew it.

 _"Don't tell me that such a polite, well mannered young man like you don't trust the woman he wants to make an deal with...do I look treacherous to you?"_ She then slightly leaned forward, emphasizing even more that wonderful view her cleavage had to offer. At this point she was playing with his reactions for there was something about him that hooked her more and more.

 _"(If only I told you how do you look like, you would probably yell me out of this palace...) uh I am Kuai, Kuai Liang. It's a pleasure ma'am"_ replied the man. He wanted to get some air, he had never been with too many women, let alone one such as the queen of Edenia herself. Talking to that lady wasn't as easy as he thought either. He did not want to let her perceive his insecurity, he needed to settle the score and conclude with his task once and for all. It didn't matter if she was not willing to help, it just had to reach to an end for the sake of his reputation.

 _"Kuai...Liang...you see, it is nightime already and even in a peaceful realm like this there are still terrible hazards outside this walls. Thieves, wild creatures, deadly pits and even evil spirits. Why don't you spend the night here as my special guest, I can prepare a room for you in no time!"_ Sindel was now persuasive, it was against the good image she had as a benevolent ruler but secretly she was quite capricious. If she wanted something, she was going to do anything to have it regardless of what it was.

 _"I-I appreciate your offer, my lady but I have all kinds of works to attend to back in earthrealm. As for the hazards, well, I can handle them easily. I am not the kind of person who gets beaten up easily, if you know what I mean"_ Said Kuai Liang, trying to get off the hook. Truth be told, he was afraid of what could happen if he accepted such offer. He didn't want to lose his professionalism any further and spending the night at the royal palace of Edenia with a woman who knew his true name definitely wasn't going to help.

 _"Oh I bet you aren't...a strong and young warrior such as yourself would not have trouble with that sort of problems. However, I strongly believe that it is not convenient for you to go back to your home without an answer and neither I think that, being the gentleman you are, you would just turn down my small gesture of courtesy. Stay, that way we can discuss the issue properly. Most of the persons that live and work here left this morning to prepare an important event which will commemorate the day Edenia regained its freedom from Shao Kahn's evil empire, so practically the only ones who remain here are the servants, some of the guards and ourselves"._

Kuai sighed. _"(So that wraps up that loose end. I guess I have no choice) On a second thought, I can't just leave this place knowing there are not many guards protecting you"_.

Sindel smiled after hearing those words. _"All right then! Dinner will be ready right away, so be sure be at the dinning room in time. Don't worry though, there is a rather large stairway that leads to that room. You won't miss it. Now I need to get dressed, as you may have guessed"_.

 _"Oh understood. I will meet you there, my lady"_ With nothing more to say, Kuai Liang set out to find the dining room. Before he knew it he found himself trapped in that luxurious maze once again. Seconds became minutes, anxiety became desperation. The last thing he needed was to take part in another awkward situation. Nevertheless, when all hope seemed to be lost, he reached his destination.

 _"It isn't polite to keep a lady waiting, you know?"_ His hostess was seating at the end of a large, ebony table. Her long legs crossed. Kuai Liang was shocked at how little her current outfit was covering. Hell, even when he first saw her with that tiny robe there was less skin available for him to lie eyes on...but did that mean he didn't like it? The answer was a big and solid NO. _"Oh my! Did you just see a ghost? Because you definitely look like you have seen one"_.

 _"(Now that you mention it, I see two of them. Two big and round ones, actually) I am just surprised at how fast you managed to get here, my lady"_ He then joined her, sat down facing what probably was one of the best dishes he had ever seen.

 _"So, what do men from earthrealm like the most when it comes to women?"_ She asked.

 _"(Oh what I have gotten myself into?)"_ He thought realizing that the night was just beginning.

 **BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The queen

_**ALL OF THE ELEMENTS WITHIN THIS STORY BELONG TO MIDWAY.**_

 _ **"AGAINST THE WALL"**_

After an awkward silence which didn't help much to his image, he made up his mind and answered carefully. _"Back in earthrealm we have an old saying: 'That never gets old'. Basically, there are certain charms that men never get tired of. For better or worse"_ He then took a bite from that succulent dish. The meat was a little juicy but pretty well clocked though, it also had plenty of relish on top of it. He didn't realized how hungry he actually was until he swallowed for the first time. After all, it was what the Edenian royalty used to have for dinner. _"This-Is-Incredible! May I ask what animal is this from?"_ Kuai asked, trying to maintain his good manners.

 _"Oh, it is from animals called 'Ttubsters' and that cut your eating in particular, well, is actually its penis...the most expensive and delicious dish Edenia has to offer!"_ Sindel replied proudly, expecting even more amusement from her special guest but as soon as his ears heard what he was really eating, his eyes opened widely and his skin gained a pale tone.

 _"!...W-Wha...I-I mean...it is a wonderful dish! Both the texture and consistency are so...chewy...and, and...I beg your pardon ma'am but I really need to get some fresh air because I have never tested such a magnificent piece of culinary art! Don't worry, I spotted a balcony on the way here. I'll be back in a few!"_ The horrified man quickly stood up and rushed towards the balcony, carefully closing the doors behind him so that his hostess wouldn't hear when all the content his stomach had would be expulsed from his mouth. However, just when he thought the thing could not get any worse, a flash of light followed by a blue lightning appeared from the ether. He then found himself before a godly silhouette, one he and his clan knew pretty well. _"Raiden!"_ Managed the ninja as he regained his composure.

 _"Do you realize what you've done, Sub-Zero? There is nothing but greedy intentions behind that puny excuse of an alliance you are about to make! As the protector of earth, it is my responsibility to prevent any threat from existing and a conflict between realms is the perfect example of that"_ Said the thunder god to Kuai Liang while staring at him coldly.

 _"...I never thought I would say this but I am glad that looks doesn't kill. So, Lord Raiden, you basically came here to warn me about the error of my ways? Well, I regret to inform you that I have everything under control and you do NOT have anything to worry about"_ He may have been acting like another person before but if there was anything that really bothered him, it definitely was that obnoxious attitude the protector of earthrealm had.

 _"Is that so? I just hope you don't get too attached to the queen while you are here for if that were to happen, chances of provoking some kind of trouble between Edenia and Earth would be alarmingly high...and you would likely be a dead man. You don't want to enrage a god, do you?"_ Earthrealm's protector surely could turn into a genuine killing entity in a matter of seconds when he had to punish someone.

 _"Attached, me? P-please! If one didn't know better, one could say you are really naive! Professionalism is an essential part of the code which gives form to the Lin Kuei...and what do you mean I will be a dead man?!"_ Inquired the now worried man.

 _"I am a little short of time now, as you can imagine. So I will just say that if you create a mess, my rage will be the least of your worries...believe or nor the Edenian queen is widely known by many not only for the prosperity of her kingdom but also for the ruthless and sadistic tortures she summits those who cause or spread chaos or any type of danger. You should consider yourself lucky If you just end up skinned alive...it is getting late and I have several business to attend to. Goodbye, Lin Kuei warrior"_ With nothing more to say, the god vanished with lightening speed.

 _"Uh?! What do you mean by that?...(despite being a 'good' divine entity, he is actually pretty inconsiderate. Why the hell did he had to wait for me to be in this situation before telling me that my hostess is a potential menace for my life? OH THAT'S RIGHT, SHE IS WAITING FOR ME!)"_ Sub-Zero quickly set out to the dinning room but as soon as he opened up the door the woman who now was inspiring fear into his soul was standing in front of him, arms crossed and a stare which reflected both tiredness and anger.

 _"You see, Kuai Liang, I am not the type of person one can just ignore or have for granted. As a matter of fact, being a queen, I cannot afford to get disrespected by anyone. Let alone getting ignored by a foreigner..."_ Sindel started to make him feel even more uneasy when she walked towards, not only narrowing the distance between them but also the one between Kuai and the end of the balcony. He was cornered. _"Why don't we quit all this polite acting and get down to business? Truth be told, I am tired of playing games. I want some action!"_ Thus she closed her eyes and tried to join lips with him but, unfortunately for her, the lips of her guest were once again out of reach.

 _"(Damn it! If I give in, Raiden kills me, if I turn her down, she kills me. Then again, if I just stand still and do nothing I wont be able to find that tomb and that means the grandmaster will finish me! Talk about death insurance...) I beg your forgiveness, your highness. I just can't do it (I wish I could, though)"_ Said the man as he gently moved her away.

 _"Right! Now I understand...I all makes sense now...how I didn't manage to figure such an evident fact before...I shall apologize, now I now the truth"_ The queen stepped back, not taking away her eyes from her puzzled guest for an instant.

 _"You understand now? Thank goodness! I thought you wouldn't realize that I am-"_ Kuai was abruptly interrupted. The words which came out of Sindel's mouth weren't precisely what he was expecting.

 _"Homosexual? That explains so many things, why didn't you tried to make a move on me, the lack of interest in the Edenian women and finally why you was so amused by my furniture..."_.

The ninja'seyes resembled a pair of wells when his brain processed what she said. That was is that was getting too far, it had crossed the line. _"You are mistaken, my lady! I was just threatened by a god and he told me that I get too close to you the realms could be in danger!"_.

 _"Do you actually expect me to believe a story you just made up? I am not in the mood for pathetic excuses, you know? I'm sorry but I must get rid of you now"_ Replied the queen coldly. All of a sudden, a violet aura surrounded her. She was ready to send him flying.

 _"(Just my luck! If I don't think something quickly I will be nothing but a pile of bones! Maybe I can buy some time...if somehow I manage to retrieve the map BEFORE Raiden notices, then go back to earth and accomplish my mission without causing any kind of trouble with the queen...looks like I don't have any other choice! I know!)"_ Before she could even throw the first punch, Kuai Liang embraced her and crushed his lips with hers.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Between two walls

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ELEMENTS PRESENT WITHIN THIS STORY.**_

 _ **ROYAL TREATMENT**_

At first there was no response, he seemed to had gotten into an even more awkward situation. As a matter of fact, he was pretty certain that she would likely smack and yell the life out of him. However, he knew that this was his last shot. The taste her mouth had was quite strange but also very appealing for some reason. _"(Darn it, she sure has thick lips...but it's no use, she will finish me-)"_ His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she pressed her lips against his and commenced to kiss him aggressively. The queen's tongue was dancing inside his mouth, she was so aggressive that Kuai Liang actually stumbled. As the seconds were passing, the need to breathe began to take over his mind. At last, she parted her lips and said something which he wasn't going to forget easily.

 _"Mmmm! I'm feeling so hor-...lets go to my room"_ Exclaimed the goth woman, not caring about the sudden move her special guest had made. The queen grabbed his hand and with nothing more to say she escorted Kuai Liang through several hallways. An awkward silence ruled the entirety of the moment. After some painful and tense moments both arrived to her room, she then closed the door and sat on the edge of her bed with him standing in front of her.

 _"I hope you don't mind if I get more confortable?"_ Spoke Sindel while her incredibly experienced gaze scrutinizing his mind, knowing exactly what the young man who was standing before him was thinking. Sub-Zero remained silent and rooted to the spot. _"I will take that as a NO..."_ She said before releasing a brief laugh.

 _"(This is wrong at so many levels)"_ He wanted her, he knew he wished to have her so badly. Then again, he was also aware of the heights his troubles were reaching.

Before he could even formulate an intelligent reply, she took the initiative and carefully removed her top, Sindel did it in a slowly way so that he could feel the teasing at its most pure state. Once his nipples were at sight, there was no turning back.

Kuai Liang's jaw literally dropped, his eyes resembled two full moons and his hands started to shake like jelly. Saying that the view was outstanding, exquisite and wonderful was an insult... Starting from the flawless curves they had, The pink shade her tiny nipples had contrasted with her pale skin perfectly and, of course, the balanced size the two breasts had. He couldn't lie to himself, previous to that lustful moment, he was trying to imagine how the queen's boobs would look if there wasn't anything covering them. His expectations were far above in the sky but this was too much, the reality actually bested the seemingly invincible power of the imagination!.

 _"Oh my... t-they are so perfect!"_ Admired the man, who was now trying not to drown with his own drool.

Sindel blinked at him and smiled proudly. _"I am glad that you think that way. You see, being a queen demands a vast amount of requirements and one of them is to keep the beauty of the body, that way I can reflect the beauty of Edenia within myself... But despite all of my efforts to maintain my figure...the time always keeps winning, I'm afraid that now I am nothing but a mere shadow of what I use to be"_ The queen sighed as soon as her velvet lips released those final sentences. She actually thought her best days were no more.

 _"I... I Don't..."_ Blabbed Kuai, who was desperately trying not to say anything that could lead to a bloody outcome.

 _"Huh? Did you say something? Is there something wrong, Kuai Liang? Perhaps it has to do with me?"_ Inquired the mature woman

 _"(Here we go again, who would have thought that talking to a queen would be so tiring) That is nonsense, your highness! I bet any man would be blinded if he could get just a brief peek at your natural charms"_ Replied the man who'seyes couldn't get away from her chest. The situation in which he was definitely not within his field, let alone the one he was about to take part in. He had reached a dead end, on one hand he had to face a God's wrath and on the other the queen's.

 _"Oh, is that so? Then why don't you show me what a man would do if the queen of Edenia granted him a night with her...I am intrigued by the thoughts of how do men in earthrealm manifest their carnal desires"_ With that said the queen gently held both of his hands and guided them to her breasts. As soon as she made that move, her guest's face flushed. _"Hehe don't give me that look! I am pretty sure that you already had plenty of kinky experiences before...although I reckon you haven't been with a queen before, Kuai, am I correct?"_ Said the ruler who's gaze was diving deeper and deeper into his mind. Her hands were still pressing his against her perky breasts so that he could feel the warmth of her body.

The thought of being one of those FEW blessed and incredibly lucky men who were not only able to lay eyes on her naked body but more importantly, able to touch it was assaulting his mind each time more and more forcefully.

Thus Sindel narrowed the distance between their lips, just one inch was separating them. The man before her could perceive the sweet scent her body had, which increased even more the appeal she had. However, the young man stepped back.

 _"WHAT?! Now what?! Please don't tell me another crazy fairytale because I never liked them...as a matter of fact, whenever someone tells me one, I tend to get...cranky...and I get ever more irritated when someone plays hard to get"_ Immediately the sensual tone of her voice suddenly turned into a strong and cold one _._

Kuai Liang could not think in anything to say whatsoever. _"(Wow! She surely is a stubborn woman) No! You are mistaken, ma'am. I am no the kind of person who would use such evil and cheeky tactics with the only goal of provoking any type of harm to anybody!"_ That was not the best answer, it was way far from perfect but he had definitely put alot of effort into it and such efforts appeared to had reached to something, something which he was not sure it it was anger, rage or compassion. Nevertheless, he was bound to take action in whatever the outcome would be.

Sub-Zero almost jumped in panic when Sindel's hair enlarged and pushed him towards her. Now there was nothing more to say, he had displayed all his cards and now it was time to see what was about to happen.

 _ **SO? HOW WAS IT? MY MOST SINCERE APOLOGIES FOR ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKE. WELL, PLEASE COMMENT, ANY KIND OF FEEDBACK IS QUITE MOTIVATIONAL.**_


	4. Don't Forget About your Job

**_DON'T FORGET ABOUT YOUR JOB..._**

 _"Where... Where am I?"_ Said Kuai Liang as soon as he opened his eyes, meeting the morning sunshine's with the left part of his face. _"I can't recall a thing... Was I dreaming?"_ He said to himself before someone else took the word.

 _"No, you wasn't"_ Replied Sindel, who was laying naked at his side with a warm smile imprinted on her face. As soon as he heard that, Kuai almost jumped out of the luxurious bed he was in and threw away the covers. _"What is it? It looks as if you have seen a ghost! Kuai, are you feeling well?"_ She asked with apparent concern within her voice.

 _"No, no! I couldn't have..."_ Managed the Lin Kuei before stepping outside the bed only to realize that perhaps throwing away the covers was not a good idea. _"Uh? No way!"_ He yelled almost hysterically.

 _"You might be wondering where your clothes are"_ Said the queen as she pointed at a wardrobe nearby. _"I left them over there. However, you shouldn't be worried about that now... You see, Kuai, there is no rush"._

Thus, Sub-Zero walked completely naked to the other side of the room , carefully covering his most private parts the best he could. With his face incredibly red he opened the wardrobe and put on his clothes as fast as he could. _"Sin- Ma'am, may I ask what exactly happened last night? I can't recall a thing"_ He asked, trying to preserve his politeness.

 _"I believe that the best question to ask would be what didn't happen last night! Who would have thought that such a shy boy like you would be so... rough"_ She answered trying not to laugh.

 _"(No... That's it! I am done! Raiden will rip the flesh from my bones!) Fine, that's all I need to know, your highness! Now, if you excuse me, I would like to carry on with my task before my clan or others decide that my life isn't important anymore!"_ Spoke Kuai Liang with fear since the god of thunder could appear in any moment to take his life. Sub-Zero put on his mask and without saying a thing walked towards the door. But he hesitated as soon as he remembered that he didn't had the faintest idea of where the map could be, let alone Edenia was a gigantic realm and he didn't have the luxury of having no time limit in his quest. _"Ma'am, since I was so gentle last night, would you mind telling me where exactly is the crypt my clan is looking for? All we know is that it was built by an ancient civilization before Shao Kahn invaded the realm"_ He asked.

Sindel suddenly gave him a cold stare and remained in silence for ten painfully seconds. Her guest was prepared to receive some energy blast, but much to his surprise she actually told him what he needed to know. _"Fine, Mr. Liang. There is an old path which connects the newer part of Edenia to the old district. Just before reaching it you will get to a cascade, it is quite big so you wont miss it... The crypt you are looking for might be near that cascade since to the best of my knowledge that is where the pioneers are said to had buried their treasures"._ Sindel took a deep breath and with a much more serious tone she continued. _"But know this, Kuai. Many have tried to uncover the riddles and mysteries of the first inhabitants of this realm... None of them managed to come back from that place"._

Sub-zero swallowed hard. _"(Damn it! Just what I needed! Can this mission get even more complicated?!)"_ thought the Lin Kuei warrior. _"Uh, my queen? Is there any reason why those who go to that place never come back?"._

The Edenian queen sat on her bed and covered her body with a large pillow. _"Yes! As a matter of fact, everybody in this realm know about the curse of the pioneers. You see, the Edenian pioneers are famous for spreading knowledge and some sort of religion across the realms... They were said to posses the power of travelling across dimensions. Despite their attempts of teaching others all their knowledge, they only found the Edenians incapable of comprehending such amount of information. Therefore they decided to save their intelectual treasures away from the unworthy by creating a treasure vault within that cascade... At least that is what everyone believes"_ She explained before making a large sigh.

 _"I, uh-"_ Was all he could manage to say before being interrupted by her.

 _"If you value your life you shouldn't go there! You may stay here if you"_ She said.

 _"I know it could be potentially dangerous... But I just don't care, ma'am. I will go either"_ Said the man before leaving the room.

Once he left, Sindel remained immobile. _"What a stubborn little boy..."_ She thought out loudly.

 _SOME HOURS LATER..._

Sub-Zero had finally reached the so called path and stopped for a moment to catch his breath. It caught his attention immediately the fact that there was absolutely nobody around. All he could see were the myriad trees surrounding him. _"I am starting to believe what she said about everybody knowing about that curse. This place is deserted..."_ He said to himself before getting up and continuing with his task. _"Well, at least Raiden didn't discover a thing about last night. If he knew about it, then he would have killed me hours ago! Right?"._

Suddenly a lightning landed behind him and the figure of the god of thunder materialized. _"I heard that, Sub-Zero"_ Said the god.

 _"Damn it! How...!"_ Said Kuai as he awkwardly jumped to face Raiden, almost losing his balance on that one.

 _"What did I tell you, Lin Kuei? You mustn't disobey the orders of a god! Now I must obliterate you and erase you from this world, forever!"._ Raiden then gathered lightning energy on his hands and prepared to turn Kuai into a pile of ashes.

 _"Have mercy, lord Raiden! I am being ordered to retrieve just an old map from a forgotten crypt! I am sorry if I couldn't stay away from the queen, but somehow I couldn't help myself! In fact, I cannot remember a thing about last night-"_ Said Kuai before being interrupted by the enraged god of thunder.

 _"If you insist on creating lame excuses, then so be it. However, that does not change the fact that you might have caused a conflict between realms. Thanks to your weakness many will die!"_ Said Raiden with a severe tone.

 _"B-but I didn't cause any trouble! As a matter of fact, the queen seemed pleased with my... presence last night... Even though I can't remember a thing"_ Explained the Lin Kuei before sighing in relief when his eyes saw how the energy on Raiden's vanished. Somehow he managed to appease the thunder god.

 _"Fine... I will spare your life this time. Nevertheless, you will find nothing but a bitter end if you continue with your quest, Sub-Zero"_ Said Raiden with his usual cold expression on his face. _"I will be watching your progress to ensure the safety of this realm. But know this, if you ever see the queen again or spread the word about that cursed place and its treasures, I will personally send you to the darkest and most miserable pit of the netherealm where you will spend an eternity of endless pain and suffering!"._

 _"Beg your pardon, lord Raiden. But are you threatening me? That definitely wasn't a simple warning!"_ Exclaimed the blue ninja.

 _"You can think of it as both, Lin Kuei... I must go now"_ Replied the god before disappearing in a volt of lightning.

 _"(At the very least he could have told me why is that place so damn important! And to make matters worse, I must carry on with my quest knowing that my life will likely end by the hands of some enraged god, that strange queen or even my own clan!)"_ Thought Kuai Liang as he resumed his journey. He had been walking for three hours by that moment and knew pretty well that the infamous cascade was nearby due to the powerful and intimidating noise of the water colliding with the stones at the bottom. _"Well, at least I am already here... What?!"_ Thought out loud the man before tripping over an old sing on the floor. He quickly regained his composure and read the sing. _"Beware, unworthy and foreigners! This is no place for you. Nothing but darkness and eternal doom lies ahead! Everyone who shall dare to enter this sacred place will find their skill, courage and strength tested to a level beyond their comprehension! You have been warned"._

At this point Kuai couldn't help but to feel a mixture of anxiety and insecurity within his chest. He took a deep breath and with his freezing powers created an ice path to the bottom of the cascade. As he got more and more near the waterfall he could see that a tunnel was waiting for him on the other side.

After reaching the tunnel's entrance he could barely read some words which adorned the rocky ceiling. _"Death shall decent to your soul if greed is what lead you here"_ Said the inscription. The blue ninja stopped for a moment and actually reformulate the whole situation. _"(I can't turn back now! Lets see if those legends about treasures and immense knowledge were true...)"_ He thought before stepping in. As soon as he entered the dark tunnel a giant stone fell behind him, trapping him inside. Kuai almost panicked, but luckily for him, several torches lit before him. _"Here we go..."._

 _MEANWHILE..._

 _"I believe I warned you, Sindel"_ Said a male voice from the shadows.

 _"It wasn't my fault! I tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen!"_ Said the queen defensively.

 _"It doesn't matter way way or the other, he will not get out of that crypt alive... I can assure you that"_ Replied the voice.

 _"(...Kuai...)"_ Thought Sindel with sadness.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

 ** _HOW_** **_WAS IT? I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST UPLOADED FOR THIS STORY. YOU SEE, I WAS FOCUSING OF MY PRINCE OF PERSIA FIC (WHICH TURNED OUT BEING LARGER THAN I THOUGHT)_**

 ** _ANYWAY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE READ!_**


	5. The Beginning Of The Trials

**_~ HELLO THERE! SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN SUCH A LONG PERIOD OF TIME, BUT I AM PASSING THROUGH A PERIOD OF TIME WHERE IT'S HARDER FOR ME TO GET INSPIRED, LET ALONE WRITING SOMETHING! ANYWAY, JUST ENJOY THE READ AND I APOLOGIZE BEFOREHAND FOR ANY SPELLING/GRAMMAR MISTAKES! ~_**

 ** _THE BEGINNING OF THE TRIALS_**

As soon as Kuai made the first step into the tunnel he could hear several footsteps at the distance. _"(What is that all about? The last thing I need is competition)"_ He thought as he cautiously followed the noises. Eventually he stumbled across a gigantic stone gate with two statuettes on each side. The statuettes were apparently representing some sort of knights. _"They must be Edenia's_ _pioneers..."_ He thought out loud before a mysterious voice almost made him jump to the ceiling.

 _"Who?! Who dares to disturb our resting place?! I demand an explanation or else you will meet a painful end!"_ Said the mystical voice.

Sub-Zero hesitated for a moment before replying. _"S-so you must be one of the pioneers I presume?"_ He asked, desperately trying not to look intimidated.

 _"You are in no position of asking any kind of question, mortal, I can kill you with a mere thought! Now, if you do not wish to be obliterated from this realm you must complete our trials!"_ Replied the enraged voice.

Kuai swallowed hard before replying. _"Well that is surely a straightforward answer-"_ He said before being interrupted.

 _"Silence! Or you will awake our rage upon this entire land!"_ Said the voice before waiting a couple of seconds in silence. _"Everyone who comes to this sacred place is after the same thing! Our greatest treasure, our immense knowledge! If you are capable of completing our trials you shall pass to the treasure chamber before you!"_ Continued the voice.

Kuai Liang released a long sigh and scratched his head. The last thing he needed was more distractions and this time they were unavoidable. The Lin Kuei had given him a deadline, he had seven days to complete his task. He didn't hand much of a choice anyway. _"Fine! I will do whatever you say, mystical voice. What is the first test?"_ He asked.

 _"The first trial will determinate if your will is strong enough to proceed! You must enter the main temple of Edenia and retrieve our long lost relic. The puny Edenians believe it has religious value... But it is actually one of our personal belongings!"_ Said the voice with rage in its tone.

 _"So let me get this straight. You want me to retrieve a relic from a temple in order to proceed? Just that?-"_ As soon as he finished that sentence the voice replied with even more anger.

 _"You fool! That is just a small fraction of your task! You must also bring me the prosperity god talisman AND a young virgin!"_ Commanded the voice.

Sub-Zero immediately felt suspicious about the so called mighty voice and questions began to emerge. _"So now you are telling me that you also need another amulet and... A virgin? What for? I thought that the Edenian pioneers were just enraged ghosts. So why on earth would you want to have a young virgin?!"_ Spoke the Lin Kuei, feeling that perhaps his words were not exactly suitable for the occasion. Who knew how a mythical entity would react to such inappropriate questions?.

 _"YOU DARE QUESTION ME!"_ Yelled the enraged voice.

 _"N-no I-I just... Uh...!"_ Was all that Kuai could manage to say before several thunders fell directly where he was standing. The impact sent him flying several meters away. Kuai twitched in pain as the electric impulses slowly abandoned his body. _"W-what kind of ghost are you?!"_ He asked while trying to get back on his feet. After some tries he finally managed to stand up.

 _"If you truly want to know, you must complete our trials! Now go and retrieve the relic, the talisman and bring me a young virgin woman!"_ Said the mysterious voice.

Kuai Liang quickly fled the scene and sprinted towards the cave's entrance after seeing how the giant rock moved away. He then run as fast as he could back to the city. _"I should go look for the relic first since it seems to be the easiest part of the task... The main temple of Edenia... It must be that building near the plaza, there is no doubt!"_ He said to himself as his eyes exanimated the whole city from the top of the hill he was in. _"(Alright! Lets do this! I only have a couple of days to complete this mission before my clan, lord Raiden or someone else decides to kill me for good. I cannot afford to waste any more precious time!)"_ Thought the Lin Kuei as he began to walk towards the city, where he knew pretty well that many dangers were waiting for him. _"(I oughta take out my mask, otherwise I probably caught too much unwanted attention...)"_ He thought before continuing.

MEANWHILE...

The queen of Edenia sat on her throne and nervously commenced to caress her right hand, every time faster. A mysterious silhouette which seemed to be lurking in the dark was certainly making her feel quite uncomfortable. _"It appears that our little guinea pig decided to take action and carry on with his task. Without doubt he will find his efforts meaningless after I send her after him"_ Said the shadow before making a pause to see if the queen had something to say.

 _"If... If you are so certain about his inevitable demise, why not getting rid of him in this instant?"_ Said Sindel with a defiant tone on her voice.

 _"Tell me, what is the rush? I just wish to see how far a the Lin Kuei's top man can progress before succumbing to my overwhelming power"_ Said the shadow. After some seconds he noticed that the queen remained in silence, there was no response. _"You... wish him to succeed with his quest, am I correct? Such blind impulses... Sindel, I expected more from you"._

HALF AN HOUR LATER...

AT THE CITY...

Kuai Liang found himself walking alongside dozens of people at the city's market. The streets where vibrant and filled with energy. People had a joyful and peaceful expression engraved on their faces. The current situation of the kingdom was quite evident, all thanks to Sindel and her new government. _"(So many people. At least I don't have to worry about melting myself with the crowds... Still, I feel like someone has been following me ever since I arrived)"_ Thought the Lin Kuei as he carefully looked over his shoulder. _"(I cannot tell who he or she is, but I will play along... Just to see if I can gather some information later)"_.

As soon as he turned he bumped into a young teen. She was blonde and petite. He could immediately perceive appreciate those flawless characteristics of her body, definitely an Edenian. It was then when the idea of killing two birds with one stone illuminated his mind. _"(Well, the pioneers want a young virgin... And I am willing to bet that she might have some information about the relic as well. After all, she is a native)"_ Thought Kuai before gently helping the young lady to get up. With his best impersonation of a clueless peasant he made eye contact and commenced to talk with a strong, yet kind tone. _"Oh! My most sincere apology, did I hurt you?"._

In a matter of seconds the young lady changed her upset expression for a much more comfortable one. Her green eyes immediately perceived Kuai's icy blue ones and shined with innocence. _"No! It was my bad, mister! I hope I did not cause you any kind of trouble!"_ Said the young beauty.

 _"Not at all!"_ He said before gently grabbing her tiny hand and kissing it. Definitely a risky move from him, he didn't know the Edenian etiquette at all. However, she seemed to had welcomed the gesture and smiled kindly. _"My name is Kuai... I am terribly sorry. Please, let me know if there is something I could do to make up for my clumsiness, Ms...?"_ He said a little insecure about the fast pace the conversation was having thanks to his smart mouth.

 _"I-I am Ambar. Mister Kuai, I- I would appreciate it if you could spare some of your time and join me in my morning trek. But if you have another appointment I understand!"_ She said.

 _"(That was easier than I thought actually... At least I have one less thing to worry about)"_ He thought before the girl erratically changed her face expression and strongly pulled him by the hand as she began to run away from the crowd. _"W-where are we going?!"._

The girl turned without hesitating and instead of giving her a proper answer she released a short laugh. Something wasn't right with this gal and he was beginning to realize that. After two minutes of running in an awkward silence the two finally reached their destination. A quiet place, completely isolated from the suffocating crowd. The place was with no doubt beautiful, they were at the edge of a cliff with an spectacular view of the superb landscape of Edenia. Humongous mountains and cascades offered a show like none other and the seemingly bottomless abyss under them only added to the magnificence of the Edenian geography. After some seconds of admiring the landscape, the girl abruptly dragged him to a nearby bench right in the centre of the spot. Both sat down immediately and was only then when she decided to break that uncomfortable silence.

 _"Beautiful, isn't it?"_ She said with an hypnotizing gaze, which suddenly started to make Kuai a little insecure about what he had gotten himself into.

 _"Y-yes, it is a beautiful indeed... May I ask what are we doing here?"_ He asked, for some reason fearing the response.

Ambar took a deep breath and began to explain. _"You see, my boyfriend left me a few weeks ago and we used to spend several nights right here... just the two of us, staring at the stars"_ She said before placing her hand on Kuai's for apparently no reason.

 _"(Boyfriend...! I just hope it is not too late) Ehem! Did your boyfriend died or something?"._ Of course he wasn't the most suitable person when speaking to a woman was required. The girl immediately changed her relaxed face expression and raised an eyebrow.

 _"Well... In a matter of speaking his existence is no longer a concerning issue"_ She replied.

 _"W-what do you mean?"_ He asked.

 _"Oh! You should not worry... Now I am going to show you!"._ Before he could even react, she pulled out a needle and stabbed him in his abdomen.

 _"What the-"_ Was all Kuai could say before collapsing unconscious. Ambar just stared at him with a devilish smirk.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
